marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Jack Russell
Animals don't kill for pleasure. They don't torture or revel in slaughter. These are human traits. And I didn't want any part of them. Storia Infanzia *''A long time ago'': il barone Grigori Russoff, nel tentativo di salvare sua moglie rapita dal suo vicino di casa, il conte Dracula, venne morso da un licantropo, e diventa uno di loro. Morì linciato poco dopo dagli abitanti del villaggio, lasciando però in eredità il castello ai propri figli (nati prima del morso, quindi apparentemente immuni alla trasformazione del padre). *'1995': nasce Jacob, primogenito di Laura e Gregory, barone Russoff di quegli anni. *'1996': nasce Lissa, sorella di Jacob. Gregory, studioso di antichità, riesuma da una soffitta un vecchio tomo polveroso: si tratta di una parte del Darkhold, scritto a mano da Aelfric, il "monaco matto", bruciato in quanto eretico secoli prima. Gregory trascrive sul suo diario la parte del tomo che ripercorre le disavventure del suo antenato omonimo: così facendo, attiva inavvertitamente la maledizione del Darkhold, e la successiva luna piena Gregory si trasforma in un lupo mannaro. *'1997': nonostante le precauzioni prese, una notte di plenilunio Gregory riesce a scappare, seminando il panico nel villaggio. Memori delle antiche storie sui lupi mannari del castello Russoff, i villici riescono ad uccidere Gregory e poi prendono d'assalto la casa. Laura riesca a scappare indenne con i due figli, ma solo con enorme fortuna. Riesce a contattare Philip, il cognato, che le prenota immediatamente un volo per Los Angeles. *'1998': grata per tutto l'aiuto che ha dato alla sua famiglia, e riaccesa una vecchia passione giovanile che i due avevano avuto, Laura decide di sposare Philip, prendendo il cognome Russell (che lui aveva cambiato da Russoff quando si era trasferito in America). A Jacob viene dato il nome che poi poterà per tutta la vita: Jack Russell. *'1998-2013': Jack vive la normale vita di un adolescente californiano medio. Primi passi nella licantopia *'2013': la notte del suo diciottesimo compleanno, che guarda a caso è pure luna piena, Jack sconvolto si rende conto che tutti i peli che gli stanno crescendo non c'entrano con la pubertà, che comunque era già passata. Il pensiero è comunque fugace, e perde rapidamente cognizione di quello che sta succedendo. La prima trasformazione lo lascia terribilmente scosso, e si risveglia la mattina dopo in spiaggia, nudo e senza sapere che cosa è successo davvero. *Torna a casa e scopre che sua madre è stata conivolta in un incidente automobilistico. La raggiunge in ospedale, e Laura gli racconta tutto: che Philip non è il suo vero padre, e che sui discendenti Russoff pende la maledizione del lupo mannaro. Jack non la prende bene. L'infermiera che era passata a controllare Laura anche meno: Jack si trasforma davanti a lei e per fuggire sfonda la finestra della stanza. La mattina dopo si risveglia di nuovo nudo e in giro, e capisce che non può essere stato solo un delirio della madre morente. *Tornato a casa scopre che la madre non ce l'ha fatta. Jack, nel dolore accusa senza ragione il patrigno. Poi si riappacificherà con lui dopo alcune traversie, il fatto che Philip gli salva la vita e che gli raconta che in realtà è suo zio. Intanto però fa l'adolescente depresso. *Diventa amico di Buck Cowan, giornalista con il doppio della sua età (che diventerà un po' una seconda figura paterna per lui) che viene a sapere che Jack è un licantropo. Invece di scriverci un pezzo da scoop, decide di aiutare il ragazzo a trovare una soluzione al suo problema. Le prime trasformazioni sono le più problematiche, e spesso Jack rischia di fare seri danni. Un fattore importante sarà però la presenza di sua sorella Lissa: anche in forma lupina, Jack non è in grado di farle del male. Il mondo della notte * Avendo ora una vita notturna con un'altra prospettiva, Jack in forma di licantropo incontra una serie di cattivi imbarazzanti, criminali da due soldi, e gente che sarebbe meglio non uscisse di casa, figurarsi poi da sola nella notte. Tra i vari incontri che fa, il meno assurdo è Moon Night. Diventano amici. Circa. *Muove anche i primi massi nel mondo magico: va a visitare la Russoff Manor, e trova il diario di suo padre e il tomo antico da cui era partita la maledizione. Dal tomo polveroso si autoevoca lo spirito di Aelfric, il monaco matto, che gli fa un pratico riassunto di ciò che è realmente il Darkhold. In qualche modo Jack e Buck riescono a bruciare il tomo. Jack tiene il diario di suo padre, ma non si azzarda a leggerlo, per paura che giustamente ne escano altre brutte cose. *'2014': Jack viene rapito da una banda di criminali, che lo tengono rinchiuso per qualche settimana. Gli fanno regolari prelievi di sangue, che poi usano per infettare altra gente sequestrata: attivandoli con un'enzima particolare, questi tizi subiscono una subitanea trasformazione, e vengono gettati in un'arena e fatti combattere all'ultimo sangue, per lo spettacolo di riccastri senza morale. Riesce a fuggire grazie all'aiuto di Moon Night, che lo libera dalla gabbia e lo lascia libero di sterminare tutti quanti nella struttura. Morbius & Midnight Sons *'2014': In seguito alla notizia che le trasformazioni di She-Hulk hanno trovato un controllo grazie al lavoro del dottor Micheal Morbius, Jack trova il modo di contattarlo per chiedergli aiuto. Soprattutto perché si sta avvicinando anche il diciottesimo compleanno di Lissa, e l'ultima cosa al mondo che Jack vuole è che anche sua sorella debba subire la maledizione. Morbius, che riesce a curare tutti meno che se stesso, trova una cura: un inibitore che per Lissa funziona perfettamente e le blocca la prima trasformazione. Per Jack funziona in parte: non lo cura, ma fa in modo che Jack possa trasformarsi volontariamente, sia in un senso che nell'altro, anche quando non è luna piena. Con la luna piena continua a trasformarsi senza poterlo controllare, ma perlomeno è un passo avanti. In questo fase dei suoi poteri, Jack non ha controllo, quando è trasformato in licantropo, ma mantiene quel tanto di lucidità che serve per ritrasformarsi in umano. jack (17).jpg *'2015': Viene contattato da Stephen Strange e insieme ad altri "reietti" si forma il gruppo dei Midnight Sons, come cacciatori del sovrannaturale. Ne farà parte, fra gli altri, anche lo stesso Michael Morbius. Sono proprio i Midnight Sons ad occuparsi di Lilith '''e delle sue Lilin, riuscendo alla fine a rinchiuderla nuovamente. Entrando in questo gruppo di cacciatori, prende/gli viene dato il nome in codice '''Warwolf. *'2016': Parallelamente all'attività dei Midnight Sons, Jack inizia a frequentare Topaz, empate allieva di Strange. Insieme vanno ad Haiti, complice un richiamo mistico da parte dei Tre-Che-Sono-Tutto (L'Incappucciato, Il Ragazzo Capra, La Serpe che Brucia). Vengono coinvolti Jack, Topaz, Raimond Coker (un altro licantropo), e Brother Voodoo. [non chiedete, ha senso ma è complicato. Anni '70.] Affrontano Glitternight, un vecchio nemico di Topaz, che vuole vendicarsi di lei e usare l'energia vitale di Coker per dare energia a degli zombi finti e fare cose da signore del male intergalattico. Come sopra, non chiedete. Jack, insieme inaspettatamente ad entrambi i fratelli Drumm, riesce a fermare Glitternight. Come ricompensa per averlo sconfitto, i Tre-Che-Sono-Tutto concedono a Jack un dono: la consapevolezza. Da quel momento il ragazzo riesce a mantenere la prima mente anche se il corpo si muta in quello del lupo. *''' 20??: mentre è a caccia, incappa in '''Silver Dagger. Le prende notevolmente, ma riesce a scappare. Scappando, incappa in una banda di motociclisti. Che il caso vuole che siano anche Licantropi. La cui capa lo guarda e lo chiama papà. E poi usa il suo ascendente da femmina alpha per limonarlo. Notevolmente confuso, Jack chiede spiegazioni alla tipa, mentre intorno a loro gli altri si danno alla pazza gioia. Scopre così che quelli sono i licantropi che ha inavvertitamente creato nei suoi primissimi anni: il problema è che si comportano come criminali, dando la "colpa" alla bestia che è in loro. Non condividendo questo tipo di comportamento, Jack si ribella, colpisce la capa e scappa. Nella fuga viene ulteriormente ferito, e si deve rifugiare in una grotta. Nel delirio per la massiccia perdita di sangue, Jack ha un incontro spirituale con l'anima del Lupo. Capisce che per salvare se stesso deve attingere alla forza ferina che sta tenendo incatenata: rompe le catene del Lupo e lo accetta come parte integrante di se stesso. Da quel momento, in forma di licantropo, diventa molto più forte e abile, combinando i poteri del Lupo con l'intelletto dell'Uomo. In questo modo riesce a sconfiggere i licantropi motociclisti, e a dare una bella lezione (fisica, morale, etica) a Silver Dagger. Poteri e abilità Jack è un essere umano affetto da licantropia. In forma umana ha la forma fisica di una persona della sua età e conformazione che fa regolare esercizio fisico. In forma lupina è peloso e a forma di lupo bipede. Poteri Licantropia: Jack può trasformarsi in un licantropo, vale a dire un ibrido umano/lupo di origine sovrannaturale. È peloso, con il muso allungato, ma al contrario di un lupo normale è bipede. Una volta completato il suo percorso spirituale, è in grado di prendere la forma del licantropo a sua discrezione (concentrandosi su un'immagine mentale della luna piena, di solito), mantenendo l'intelletto di Jack Russell. Durante le tre notti prima, durante e dopo la luna piena, invece, non è in grado di invertire la trasformazione per tutta la durata della notte (dallo spuntar della luna, all'alba: allo spuntar del sole, Jack crolla esausto).' '''In qualità di licantropo, Jack ha i seguenti poteri: *'Forza sovrumana': Warwolf è in grado si sollevare fino a una tonnellata di peso, e saltare in verticale sei metri. *'Stamina sovrumana': può cacciare e combattere per tutta la notte, senza interruzioni. *'Agilità sovrumana': agilità, coordinazione ed equilibrio sono al livello dei migliori atleti olimpici. *'Riflessi sovrumani': i riflessi di Warwolf sono due volte più rapidi di quelli di un essere umano. *'Velocità sovrumana': molto più veloce di un essere umano normale, può correre anche a quattro zampe, incrementando ancor più notevolmente la sua velocità a terra. *'Sensi acuiti': i cinque sensi di Warwolf sono al pari di quelli di un lupo. Riesce a percepire alcune lunghezze d'onda dello spettro infrarosso e in generale riesce a vedere perfettamente anche al buio. Il fiuto lo rende un abile tracker, e può sentire un battito cardiaco a più di dieci metri di distanza. *'Resistenza sovrumana': i tessuti di Warwolf sono più densi e resistenti alle ferite fisiche rispetto quelli di un essere umano normale. Riesce a resistere a proiettili di piccolo calibro, forti impatti, cadute da grandi altezze e l'esposizione a temperature estreme. *'Artigli e zanne': sono estremamente affilati e in grado si squarciare anche il metallo. *'Fattore rigenerante': il sistema immunitario di Warwolf permette al corpo di rigenerare tessuti feriti dieci volte più in fretta di un essere umano normale. Non è stato verificato se può rigenerare anche organi o arti. Meglio non provare a scoprirlo. Abilità *'Ottimo combattente a mani nude': sebbene non abbia mai avuto un addestramento formale, Jack ha imparato a combattere molto bene a mani nude. Molte delle cose che ha appreso le ha assimilate dai combattimenti fatti sotto forma di Warwolf. *'Tracker': riesce a rintracciare una preda anche per lunghe distanze. *'Occulto': è un portatore sano di magia. Non la pratica QUASI MAI, ma ha un'infarinatura di base che gli permette di riconoscere le cose brutte e tenersene alla larga. O picchiarle nel miglior modo possibile, a seconda della situazione. *'Accettazione delle stranezze': ormai le guarda e non dice più niente. *'Trasmissione della licantropia': prima di avere il controllo sul Lupo, Warwolf infettava automaticamente chiunque entrasse in contatto con il suo sangue. Adesso la trasformazione avviene solo se è Jack a volerlo coscientemente. Debolezze *'Argento': le armi all'argento lo possono uccidere, in quanto bloccano il suo sistema immunitario, impedendo ai tessuti colpiti di rigenerarsi. *'Luna piena': sebbene mantenga l'intelletto, non è in grado di riprendere la forma di Jack fintanto che è notte di luna piena. *'Lissa': è sua sorella e deve proteggerla. *'Topaz': ha una cotta infinita. *'Figure paterne': ne ha tante (Philip, Buck, Morbius). *'Cioccolato': è allergico. Attrezzatura Armi *Warwolf non gira armato. Jack non ha mai imparato, e fa solo danni se gli si mette in mano un'arma da fuoco. Equipaggiamento *Jeans strappati. *Qualcuno che gli porti una maglietta dopo che si ritrasforma. *Frammento del Darkhold, segretamente custodito e nascosto. Altro Animale Spirito In quanto Jack Russell, è un Jack Russell Terrier. In quanto Warwolf, è un lupo. *MA DAI* Reference Josh Holloway Altri Universi *In '''Earth-10812' è Jacob Russoff. È cresciuto con la nonna tra i gispy ed è un licantropo fin da bambino. È uno dei custodi del Darkhold. Fonderà Monstropolis, quando arriverà a New York. *In Earth-12108 è donna, e quando coincidono ciclo e luna piena è un casino che non avete idea. *In Earth-88108 WIP, ma lo shipping sregolato delle player con Morbius va in porto in quest'universo. josh_holloway_01.jpg wolf027.jpg Jack-Russell-Terrier.jpg Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1'''. *Team '''Botte. In parte Team Magic per forza di cose. *La sua casata ad Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe un metalupo '''degli Stark. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è una '''Polpetta '''con tratti da '''Cotoletta. *Nella Classificazione Suprema è un Imbecille. *In Avatar sarebbe uno Spirito. *Nel primo mazzo di Tarocchi, sarebbe le Stelle. *La player lo shippa con Michael Morbius. Ma anche no. *Non so se si farà davvero il tatuaggio tamarro, nel caso vi lascio qui l'immagine di quello che vorrebbe farsi tatuare. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 4 Velocità 3 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 1 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Midnight Sons